I Need You But I Never Want You
by gitaoutofmelody
Summary: Potongan singkat kisah Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. "Aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi tidak pernah menginginkanmu untuk jadi milikku,"


Disclaimer : All characters from JK Rowling. Tomorrow by Avril Lavigne. Ceritanya? Khayalan penulis.

* * *

**I Need You. But I Never Want You.**

_And I wanna believe you, When you tell me that it'll be okay. Yeah, I try to believe you, But I don't._

When you say that it's gonna be, It always turns out to be a different way. I try to believe you… Not today.

_I don't know how I'll feel, Tomorrow.  
I don't know what to say, Tomorrow.  
Tomorrow is a different day._

"Aku merindukanmu," begitu kata-kata yang akhirnya terlontar dari bibir tipisnya yang pucat. Salju menempel disetiap senti mantel hitamnya, dan rambut pirang platinumnya berantakan tertiup angin. Badai diluar sana.

"Karena aku begitu egois, maka aku tidak mengejarmu, tidak mendapatkanmu. Aku sudah lupa, entah bagaimana, rasanya mencintai, dan selama ini aku hidup dengan mengabaikan hal itu," pemuda itu berbicara dengan sangat cepat, seolah jika tidak mengatakannya sekarang, hal itu takkan pernah terucapkan. Atau mungkin Ia sudah sangat kedinginan sehingga kata-katanya keluar tanpa terkontrol.

"Hermione… please, kumohon…" katanya, menutup matanya, kelelahan karena berlari sepanjang Hogsmead ditengah badai salju, dan karena ketakutan atas jawaban yang akan diberikan gadis itu.

* * *

Hari itu pertama kali Draco mengajakku berdansa. Di pesta Halloween Hogwarts.

Dengan wajah merah padam, kata-kata yang tidak jelas dengan banyak sekali partikel 'err' dan 'ng', dan sorakan riuh diseluruh Aula Besar. Neville menjatuhkan piringnya dengan dentang keras diujung sana.

Diiringi tatapan aneh Ron, kikikan keras Harry yang tetap terdengar meskipun dia sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan banyak donat gula, dan Profesor McGonagall yang memandangi kami terang-terangan, tangannya mengenggam tanganku dengan kehangatan yang aneh, karena aku pernah yakin sekali dia sedingin batuan beku. Malam itu, kami berputar mulus dengan Waltz lembut disepanjang lantai dansa.

Desah nafasnya diantara helaian rambutku, dingin menyejukkan. Membelai wajahku dengan nyaman.

"Um, Granger. Kau tidak harus menyetujui ajakanku berdansa, kau tahu," adalah kata-katanya yang pertama. Nada dingin dan sengitnya tidak sepenuhnya hilang, ternyata.

Aku takkan bilang kalau aku senang, tentu saja. Malfoy perlu diberikan _kejutan kecil_, setelah kejutannya malam ini padaku. "Aku orang yang cukup tahu sopan santun, Mr Malfoy. Dan menolak ajakan dansa pertamaku dimalam ini akan menjadi hal yang tidak mengenakkan, kau tahu. Tidak sopan bagi seorang gadis."

"Jadi ini hanya bentuk kesopanan semata, Miss Granger?"

"Apa aku harus mengulangi kata-kataku tadi?

"Oh. Hm," dia sibuk berdeham-deham.

Satu lagu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Aku mengakhiri dansa Waltz dengannya malam itu. Membungkuk sopan, aku berbalik meninggalkannya, setengah berharap bisa mencari tepat duduk yang jauh dari kawanan Lavender Brown dan Parvati Patil yang pasti akan dengan sangat heboh mewawancaraiku. Oh, Ginny pasti akan melakukan hal itu juga. Padahal kejadian ini bagaikan bintang jatuh yang tepat menimpa kepalaku tanpa ada prediksi astronomi sama sekali.

Baru dua langkah meninggalkan area dansa, tangan yang sama, yang tadi menggengam jemariku saat berdansa, menarik tubuhku hingga kedalam gelap temaram dibalik tirai sudut Aula. Hal terakhir yang sempat kulihat hanyalah kilau perak rambutnya, kemudian semua hilang, dan yang kurasakan hanyalah ciuman manis dibibirku.

* * *

Tidak ada yang asing dengan adegan saling memaki antara gadis Gryffindor berambut coklat tebal dengan seorang pemuda Slytherin arogan itu. Beberapa kali bahkan saling mengancungkan tongkat sihir. Tapi sudah jadi rahasia, mereka akan bergandengan tangan saat akhir pekan tiba menikmati matahari, terlihat saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Maka tidak ada yang menyangka bila sepasang kekasih yang sedang meikmati matahari dipinggir Danau Hogwarts itu, sedang membicarakan perpisahan mereka.

"Namanya Astoria Greengrass. Kau tahu? Adik Daphne."

"Ah, ya. Jadi ayahmu sudah memutuskannya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Mum berulang kali menentangnya, tapi akhirnya tetap saja…" pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. "Kau akan… membiarkanku begitu saja, 'Mione?"

Hermione menghela nafas. Melirik kearah Draco, dan tanpa terduga memberikan satu ciuman manis dipipi kekasihnya itu. Draco tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu artinya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi tidak pernah menginginkanmu untuk jadi milikku,"

"Hermione… please, kumohon…" katanya, menutup matanya. Hermione menelan ludahnya, terasa sakit sekali, seolah tenggorokkannya tertutup, tanpa ada asupan udara untuk dihirup.

Memori bersama Draco terlalu berharga, terlalu riskan untuk dilepaskan dalam hidupnya. Tapi memori, masih akan bisa tersimpan, untuk dilihat lagi nanti lain waktu.

"Aku akan menikah, dengan Ron Weasley. Besok."

_I don't know how I'll feel, Tomorrow.  
I don't know what to say, Tomorrow.  
Tomorrow is a different day._

* * *

Maaf karena Fic super singkat yang aneh ini. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca. Tadinya ini akan jadi Fic yang panjang, tapi… I'm not really sure I can…

Untuk Author yang sudah berpengalaman menulis DraMione, maaf sudah meruntuhkan image mereka.

Untuk Nezchan *u know that's you* keep writing. Don't make me alone to do this hoby, please.


End file.
